Eye Patch
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: But...wouldn't he have come for you?" 9 asked.


**Eye Patch**

"But…wouldn't have he come for you?" 9 asked.

5 sighed. He wanted so badly to find 2, to be with him again, but what if 2 was already gone? Plus, if he went out into the Emptiness again, 1 would have his head.

"Uh…I…"

Seeing 5 was struggling with his decision, 9 decided to leave it at that. He gave the other stitchpunk a quick pat on the shoulder before heading back to the lift.

5's lowering quivered slightly. But 2 would've come for him. It wouldn't have mattered if he was dead or not, 2 would have rushed out to find him, and more importantly, wouldn't have cared whether or not 1 knew. 5 knew this was true, since 2 had done it before.

Copper fingers gently touched the leather eye patch that had been sewn on the left side of 5's face. Memories came flooding back to 5 in tidal waves as his fingers trickled down the side of his cheek. He remembered lying helpless on the ground after being thrown around by the quaking Earth. He didn't expect to live. It didn't even cross his mind that someone would be willing to go back for him. But 2 did. 2 had only gotten to know 5 for a second before he fell behind the others. He had noticed 5 was frightened of the war that unfolded before him. Placing his hands on 5's shoulders and giving him a small smile, 2 managed to calm 5 down a little bit. Still, that was the only contact they had made beforehand. Yet, 2 cared enough to rush back and save 5.

As if that weren't enough to show he cared. 2 found an old patch of leather and sewed it over what was once 5's left eye.

"So…um…how do you like it?" 2 asked nervously handing 5 a broken shard of mirror.

5 over looked his reflection. It was a bit strange. He had never actually seen himself before and he was curious as to what he looked like without the eye patch. Still, it didn't look horrible. It actually looked kind of nice.

"I like it," 5 said in a low voice. He was still getting used to speaking after his voice box had been shaken up so much.

2 smiled in relief. He was worried 5 would think he looked bad.

The older stitchpunk pulled 5 into a hug. 5 didn't flinch or pull back and he embraced the elder without hesitation.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"It was no problem," 2 said softly.

When they parted, 5 set down the piece of mirror and looked up at 2. "Do you think I look nice?" he asked.

2 delicately gripped 5's chin and tilted it from side to side. He thought 5 looked rather dashing, and not because he himself had sewn the patch onto 5.

"You look very nice, 5," 2 said with a smile.

5 grinned sheepishly and looked away. He liked 2. Although something about him made 5 nervous. Maybe it was because 2 was so nice to him. Maybe it was because 5 thought 2 was attractive. Perhaps a combination of the two? 5 couldn't exactly pin-point the reason but he knew for a fact he liked 2, a lot.

2 found it surprising how natural the eye patch looked on the younger stitchpunk. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against 5's. 5 closed his eye as a small shiver rippled along his framework.

"2…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"A-are we…friends?" 5 struggled to find the right word.

"Yes."

5 smiled as 2 placed a small kiss on the edge of his apprentice's eye patch. 5's smile grew even wider as 2's lips pressed deeper into what was now technically a part of his skin. Gripping 2's shoulders, 5 whispered: "2." over and over again. He didn't know why, but he loved saying 2's name. Just the sound of it gave him a light head feeling that he couldn't quite describe. Something about the physical contact between the two of them made 5's gears whiz faster and faster.

5's finger paused at the exact spot 2 had kissed. His fingers parted from his face as the image of 2 began slipping away. No. He couldn't let 2 slip away. 5 had to find him. Had to see if he was alright. 2 had done it for him and would again if he had the chance. 5 owed it to him. He had always asked 2 if there was anything he could do to repay him for his kind deeds.

"It's alright 5, you don't need to do anything for me," 2 would say.

But 5 had to, at least he felt like he had to. Had to prove that he cared for 2 just as much as 2 did for him. To prove his gratitude. His appreciation. His love.

"Wait!"

9 paused and turned to see 5 grabbing what looked like a map of the Emptiness. He walked towards 9, grinning, and said:

"We're going to need a map."

**THE END**

_**Wow! Two 2x5 stories in one day? That's a new record 8D lol Well, hardly, since it's almost midnight . **_

_**Anyway, on deviantART, Raichul (as she's known here on fanfiction) told me about this ADORABLE idea she: 2 kissing 5's eye patch! –insert goofy fangirl squeal here- Anyway, when I heard that, I told her she HAD to draw it. She said she would, only if I wrote a fanfic for it. So I did! **_

_**I had a hard time coming up with the premise though. I mean, I knew 2 was going to kiss 5's eye patch but I didn't know what the heck would be going on before and after that. And then it hit me! The scene where 5 touches his eye patch! DUH! It was perfect. **_

_**So yeah, here ya go. Enjoy. ^^**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
